wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zając/XII
Rok straszny szaraka stanowiły wszystkie razem wzięte czarne godziny jego życia w różnych epokach jego doczesnej wędrówki na tym padole płaczu. Zestawiamy tu tylko następujące po sobie wydarzenia, nie zaznaczając, w jakim mianowicie roku żywota to i owo nastąpiło. Zrażony przez charty do pól morzelańskich, nasz zając wybrał sobie las na miejsce pobytu. Ta cisza z muzyką nieustającego szumu drzew różnych ma w sobie coś tajemniczo zdradliwego: ona niewoli, ażeby się nieustannie oglądać, nasłuchiwać, obawiać, a niemile brzmi wszelki szmer, który ją zakłóca. Brak przestrzeni otwartej sprawia, że poza każdym drzewem podejrzewa się zasadzkę. Z gąszczów zagajników po wszędy wyzierają jakieś czarne ślepie: czy nie oczy satyrów, faunów, nimf leśnych – och! Jest to kraina strachu, zamieszkana przez bojaźliwych, których konieczność zmusza do otrzaskania się ze strachem. Zabobonne przeczucie nigdy nie opuszcza lękliwego mieszkańca i – zwykle nie zawodzi. Gdzież, jeśli nie w boru, wierzyć w demony złośliwe? Któż wie, co znaczy głos turkawki, świerszcza, puchacza? Wąż, jaszczurka z trwogą przemykają wśród paproci, a jeszcze trwożliwie pierzcha wiewiórka. I oczy zaślinionych ślimaków zdają się przestrach wyrażać. Nie, to niepodobna, ażeby jakieś tajemnicze istoty nie przemieszkiwały w tych brodach sędziwych świerków, jodeł, w dziuplach wiekowych dębów, w rdzawych bagniskach, zarosłych trzciną, tatarakiem! Zmierzch zapada, sowa huka, ciemno, ponuro. Jeżeli się tu przedrze światło księżyca, dodaje tylko ponurości swym kontrastem owym posępnym gąszczom i dziurom. W jego blasku krzaki jałowców, kępy paproci stoją nieruchome, jak skamieniałe. Świecenie próchna i robaczków świętojańskich, wilczych i lisich oczu – są to nocne światła boru. Już był miał opuścić kotlinę, a trzymała go w niej jeszcze tylko obawa, ażeby ruchem swoim nie zakłócić ciszy, gdyż ta może jest niebezpieczna... Ach, jak oni tu chodzą! Żeby odgłos ich kroków słyszeć, trzeba umieć imać uchem szmery spadającego na ziemię pierza i – płatków śniegu. Trzeba napiąć władzę wszystkich razem zmysłów, aby na odległość działały potężnie i jednocześnie. Trzeba w umyśle wywołać stan jasnowidzenia, przeczucia. Oto podchodzi, z niezrównanym mistrzostwem nogę za nogą stawia; uszka nastawione słyszą daleko, daleko; nos naprzód wytknięty ima wonie z takiej odległości, na jaką powietrze może je przenosić, gdy nikt nie czuje, on jeszcze zwęszy, oczy jego świecą ogniem, a dusza cała ześrodkowała się w pożądliwości smaku! Lis Kita, najsłynniejszy tu myśliwy! Przyczaił się do ziemi, idzie, pełza bez szelestu. Tylko para oczu świeci jak dwa robaczki świętojańskie na murawie. Spostrzegł go już szarak, także nie w ciemię bity, dobrze świadom, jak i kiedy wynosić się z kotliny. Opuścił swe legowisko tak cicho i lekko, jak gdyby stąd odlatywał na skrzydłach motyla; liść mu pod nogą nie zaszeleścił, gałązki krzewów usuwały się przed marą bez ciała. On się chyba przeobraził w ten szum boru, zlał się w jedno z ciszą i utonął w mrokach zagajników... Jak gdyby w czapce niewidymce uszedł poza krąg zasadzki, biegł chyba w jakichś puchowych trzewikach niesłyszalności. Potem już dopiero, zwykłym zajęczym obyczajem z całej siły uderzył w skoki. Gnał, sadził susy przez krzaki polanek, byle wypaść na pola, gdzie go już wszyscy diabli ścigać mogą. Wtem nagle: „tarach, tarach!” - dwa echa piorunów rozsypały się po boru straszliwym odgłosem. Zatoczył się zając, wywrócił dwa kozły i przez chwilę myślał, że nie żyje. Ee, kto ma wisieć, nie utonie!... Tylko dwa ziarnka ołowiu oparły się o jego żebra – przyczyna późniejszego darcia na słotę. Prędko się zerwał z upadku i poszedł, a – ma się rozumieć – nie folgował skokom. To kłusownik Tetera strzelał do niego z dubeltówki pożyczonej od Malwy, no i nie spudłował. Na to się trzeba w czepku urodzić, żeby być pod lufą Tetery, a unieść duszę w ciele. Farba ciekła z rany, zając, mimo to, wyciągnął nogi, pędził na bagna, trzęsawiska, ażeby w miejscu niedostępnym rany zagoić lub wyzionąć ducha. Ciężki wypadek z dziejów jego strasznego roku! Spał sobie nasz szarak na mokradłach, a tu wczesnym rankiem Chylecki, felczer, właśnie się wybrał na dubelty i wziął z sobą Trezora, starego wyżła, który – jak wiemy – był ślepy i pozbawiony węchu. Nikt nie mógł odkryć, dlaczego Trezor stawał do drzemiącego strumyka, jak gdyby wystawiał kuropatwę; dopiero szafarz morzelański dowiódł, że pies, wyżeł posługujący się jedynie słuchem, robi tu, co może. Z tego też powodu pan Kacper nazwał Trezora muzykiem. „Bestia, ma słuch! Jemu na koncerty chodzić, nie na polowanie!” Są to słowa wyjęte z ust pana szafarza. Otóż, Chylecki narobił na bagnach ogromnego zgiełku: pewnie z pięćdziesiąt strzałów padło, a nie zginął ani jeden dubelt. Wyżeł słyszał ciągle grzmiące huki strzelby, jak szalony rzucał się na wszystkie strony i w tych zapędach swoich niejednokrotnie podbiegł był do kotliny ranionego szaraka; ale przecież go nie mógł spostrzec ani zwęszyć. Zając widział plądrującego Trezora, słyszał huczące wystrzały, myślał, że mu zagraża wielkie niebezpieczeństwo i, mimo dotkliwej rany, wyjechał z kotliny. Chylecki w tej chwili posłał za nim dwa strzały – tak sobie, na wiwat. Kto już tyle razy spudłował, sam nie ma wiary w celność swego strzału. Podrzucając w górę białe natyłki kot wyniósł się w pola, a gdy tutaj nie znalazł miejsca dostatecznie bezpiecznego na kotlinę, znowu zawrócił do tego samego lasu, gdzie wczoraj połknął był niemało strachu. Na otwartym wzgórku, pod ogromnym pniakiem sosnowym, który wykopano z korzeniami, znalazł sobie nareszcie schronienie. Ale widocznie nie miał chęci przepędzić nocy w lesie i o pierwszym zmierzchu poszedł chwiejnym krokiem w pole – myślałby kto, że on już łazić nie może. Do rana przebywał na koniczysku i tu spotkał kilka zajęcy, którym zazdrościł apetytu; one zaś stroniły od odmieńca, pozbawionego obu słuchów. Rasowe uprzedzenia mają początek w świecie zwierzęcym. Cierpiący, ranny, wzgardzony przez swojaków, poprzestał na skromnej wieczerzy, zakropionej rosą nieba i żółcią własnej niedoli. Jakoś spokojnie cała ta noc przeszła; tylko ruch zaognił widać ranę, gdyż mocno mu dolegała, przypominając, że w chorobie łoże wypoczynku ma główne znaczenie. Rydwan słoneczny, poprzedzony jutrzenką, zaczynał wjeżdżać na niebo,wrony i gawrony witały go krakaniem, kiedy nasz szarak, zachowując wszelkie środki ostrożności, powracał do kotliny pod pniakiem sosnowym. Teraz snu potrzebował i zasnął. Spał może godzinę, może i nieco dłużej, a zbudziło go niespokojne, wrzaskliwe pierzchanie sójek. Otwarł trzeszcze i widział w oddaleniu na murawie dwie wiewiórki, które wydając odgłosy trwogi „guk, guk”, z nadzwyczajnym pośpiechem rzuciły się na drzewa i pomknęły ku szczytom. Jest więc coś takiego, czego on w chorobie swej widać nie przeczuwa dzisiaj? Baczność i baczność! Nasłuchiwał – to tu, to tam zwracał uszy. Gdzieś w oddaleniu rozlegał się szum stłumiony, jakiś gwar, stuk, szelest... Oho, wyraźnie słychać: „hu, ha, hop!”. I świstanie, gwizdanie, i walenie pałkami w pnie drzew, i uderzenia po liściastych krzakach. Wrzawa co chwila wyraźniejszą się staje i oczywiście w kierunku kotliny postępuje. Ptastwo pierzcha nadzwyczajnie, wydaje odgłosy trwogi. Musi już być źle, skoro dzięcioł zaniechał kucia dziobem, przechylił głowę, posłuchał, krzyknął na trwogę głosem urywanym i szparko frunął dalej. O, z pewnością jest źle, niebezpiecznie, jeżeli ten pracowity kowal odbiega od swojej roboty! Popod pagórkiem, wśród starych, omszonych jodeł, sosen, jakiś szarak pomyka dobrym zajęczym truchtem, a coraz przystaje, bacznie kotłuje... Oj, kręci się biedak, nie wie, co robić z sobą! Z miny jego widać, że jest w rzetelnym strachu. Cała uwaga uciekającej rzeszy zwierzęcej pada na porębę... Gwałtu, jakież przeraźliwe, dzikie okrzyki wstrząsnęły całym borem! Nasz zając nie może już dłużej dotrzymywać wobec tego, co się dzieje. Opuścił wygodną kotlinę, zbiegł żwawo z górki, kwapi się i on ku porębie; nikt by nie pomyślał, że to zwierzę jest chore, postrzelone. Firankę poręby stanowi las stary, rzadki, w którym wszystko z daleka widać jak przy latarni. Tutaj wzdłuż porozstawiani przez Malwę strzelcy czatują poza krzakami, pniami, gotowi strzelać do napędzonej zwierzyny. Właśnie nasz szarak przystanął na chwilę, kiedy od strony zdradliwej linii zagrzmiały wystrzały, od których padły zające, usiłujące uciec najpierwsze. Źle robi, kto się zbyt śpieszy. Cóż teraz począć?... Tu przeraźliwie wrzeszczą i nachodzą, a tam jest cicho, spokojnie; ale śmierć stoi na czatach. Oo, znowu strzelają! Zając się już dłużej nie namyślał i całym pędem skoków pognał przez gąszcze zagajnika na linie krzykliwej naganki. Bez namysłu teraz pędził na ukos i już miał i skoczyć w ową otchłań piekielnych wrzasków, kiedy mimochodem spostrzegł, że w odległości jakich pięćdziesięciu kroków lis Kita wierci się bardzo niespokojnie. Ta okoliczność zmnożyła siłę rozpędową zająca. Wpadł pomiędzy dwóch wyrostków, którzy z kijami co tchu podskoczyli do niego i teraz dopiero podnieśli gwałt straszliwy, wrzeszcząc na całe gardło: „oha, oha!”. Nie pozwolił się spłoszyć i wybiegł poza nagankę. Już był daleko w polu, kiedy przystanął na wzgórku, spojrzał w kierunku lasu i widział, że lis Kita wynosi się z boru prawie po jego śladach. Gdyby zającom za dzielność wyznaczano nagrody, to nasz szarak dnia tego zasłużyłby na złote rycerskie ostrogi. Był ranny, chory, a nie dał się pokonać! Ale cóż może obchodzić dzielność zajęcza tych, którzy dopiero na półmisku oceniają, czy szarak jest smaczny?... Że go tam potem w polu zoczył kundel chłopski i ujadając zawzięcie ścigał przez parę minut, nie należy to już tak dalece do kroniki wypadków roku strasznego, a przeto nie daje się zapisać na karbach sławy bezuchego zająca. Słusznie czy niesłusznie, milczy się o takim, któremu natura dała nogi za oręż, a kundle go zjadły. Któż by chciał sławić filozofa, pokonanego rozumowaniem przez osła? Co bywa. Do zimy wyzdrowiał szarak, zabliźniły mu się rany zadane przez Teterę; ale nie na tym koniec ciężkich przygód roku strasznego. Zając/XII